


Fell in Love in the Back of a Cop Car (kinda)

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All The Hales are Alive and Well, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, No Hale Fire, Softie Derek, Werewolves are still a thing, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey son, what're ya upto?"</p><p>"Nothing much, nothing much, spending my Friday night alone again, because someone *cough cough* Scott, ditched me again...what about you?"<br/>"Ah nice, and nothing really, driving a "passenger" down to the station, he's pretty young actually, i'd say he's around your age"</p><p>Stiles instantly brightened at that, "Oooh is he cute?!"</p><p>Stiles can hear his father ask in the background "Hey, my son wants to know if you're cute"</p><p>And then the mumbled back "I'd like to think so sir.." In a voice that sounds faintly familiar, but can't be heard clearly over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love in the Back of a Cop Car (kinda)

It was a typical Friday night for Stiles: video games, spicy Cheetos, and pizza.

Usually, Scott was there to accompany him in what he termed "his loserdom", but due to a little someone named Allison Argent capturing Scott's heart, Stiles has been spending his Fridays perpetually alone, for the past year or so.

Now, when Stiles was younger, he certainly didn't picture his Junior year of high school going this way...but *shrugs*, what can ya do?

Back in Middle and Elementary school, Stiles probably would've spent a fraction of his Friday nights daydreaming about Lydia, but after the startling revelation his 14 year old self made back in 9th grade, those feelings are long gone.

The revelation being that he definitely likes guys _way_ more than girls, and the cause of this revelation can all be chalked up to a certain person that goes by the name Derek Hale.

Now, Stiles knew the Hales when they were younger, saw them in passing, (Beacon Hills was a small town after all), but Stiles  _definitely_  did not expect the second youngest Hale child with the bowl cut and bushy eyebrows to be rammed by the puberty bus and turned into a muscled, stubbly, Greek God.

So, upon entering his first day of high school as a Freshman, and ramming into what he thought was a wall (hint, it was Derek), Stiles started what Lydia (who is now one of his best friends once she found out about the "epic" crush Stiles was harboring), called his "Pining Fest to Rival the Lydia Martin Pining Fest".

This "Pining Fest" has only gotten worse throughout Stiles's years in high school, as he's found out from observations ("stalking, Stiles, it's called stalking" "Pfft shh Lydia it's observing!"), Derek Hale isn't just a hulking jock meat mass with a bitch face to rival 95 year old woman when she sees "today's youth", but is also a giant,  _major,_ softie.

Just a few of Stiles's favorite examples: Derek is fiercely protective of his family and friends, once even punching a guy that grabbed Cora's ass in the face so hard he needed three (count em', _three,_ folks!) separate corrective surgeries to fix his nose; Derek also volunteers at Deaton's office, cleaning cages and playing with the puppies (!!), and once every week Derek goes and picks up groceries for one of Stiles's elderly neighbors.

Derek is also incredibly smart (he shares every AP class with Stiles and has a GPA that rivals Lydia's, to the point that there's rumors that Derek may be Valedictorian next year and Lydia Salutatorian, much to the strawberry-blonde girl's chagrin), is a force to be reckoned with on the Lacrosse field, Basketball field, and Baseball field, can paint and draw things that would put Michelangelo to shame, and has an ass that  _had_  to be sculpted from marble.

So, yeah, Stiles has a pretty major crush on Derek.

Only problem is, that Stiles is about 85% sure Derek doesn't know he exists, and even if he does he probably hates him, so Stiles pines from afar.

He feels like everyone he knows has told him to "just ask him out Stiles, god!", at this point, but Stiles has a little something called self-preservation, and is in no desire to get what little self-esteem he has crushed to teeny tiny bits.

Snapped out of his reverie by his phone ringing, the song "I Fought The Law" by The Clash, blaring (his dad's ringtone), he answer's his phone with a lazy "Sup, Daddio?"

"Hey son, what're ya upto?"

"Nothing much, nothing much, spending my Friday night alone again, because  _someone_ *cough cough* Scott, ditched me again...what about you?"

"Ah nice, and nothing really, driving a "passenger" down to the station, he's pretty young actually, i'd say he's around your age"

Stiles instantly brightened at that, "Oooh is he cute?!"

Stiles can hear his father ask in the background "Hey, my son wants to know if you're cute"

And then the mumbled back "I'd like to think so sir.." In a voice that sounds faintly familiar, but can't be heard clearly over the phone.

Laughing, the Sheriff says "Did you hear that son? You've got nothing better to do, why don't you come down to the station and see for yourself, maybe you can do the basic prints and checking in, cos I've gotta go do rounds near that sketchy house everyone suspects is a meth lab"

Curiosity heightened at the prospect of finding out why the voice sounded familiar (and wondering why his dad has his "sneaky, I know something you don't" tone of voice), while excited with the prospect of getting to do something interesting on his Friday night (and the prospect of getting to see a (possibly) cute guy, hell yeah!), Stiles shoots an affirmative "sure thing Pops", Stiles gets dressed in something a little nicer than and old Beacon Hills Police Academy shirt that was his dad's and flannel pajama pants with holes everywhere, hops in the Jeep, and heads to the station.

 

Fast walking into the station (shut up his excitement and curiosity are getting the better of him), Stiles greets his dad in the entrance with a loose hug, and is guided into the back where processing takes place.

He can faintly hear yelling in another room, and is shocked (and oh so delighted) to see an enraged Jackson Whittemore rocking a bloody nose and black eye, being restrained by a couple deputies who are telling him to calm down.

Bumping into the back of his dad, who stops abruptly, Stiles is completely shocked to see Derek sitting in another room, handcuffed and looking sorry for himself.

"Have fun processing him son, he hasn't talked much since I broke him and Whittemore up."

Stiles whips around and glares at his dad saying "You knew! You tricked me, this isn't an MTV show dad, you can't just try and set me up on some weird blind date!"

Snickering, the Sheriff starts to walk away and says "Firstly, no one said anything about a date, secondly, he's going to be held here until his family comes to pick him up and make a deal with Whittemore's crazy lawyers, I gotta go, bye son."

"Bye dad...wait! Derek was the one who did that to Jackson?"

At his father's lack of answer, Stiles turns around and walks up to Derek saying "Dude, you did that to Jackson!"

Met with a glare mixed with a guilty expression, Stiles got a mumbled "yeah" out of Derek.

"Dude! That is soo awesome! You're like my hero now!" 

Met with what looks sort of like a blush (although Stiles could be imagining things), Stiles helps Derek up and takes him to the area for processing.

"Okay, so, it's the station's policy to take a mug shot of anyone that gets brought in, and to do their prints...so what one do you want to do first?"

"The mug shot I guess" Derek mumbles, ears turning red.

"Okay so, over here then" Stiles says leading Derek to the area and snapping his picture.

"Next, is the fingerprints, so sit here." Stiles says, gesturing to the chair near the desk with the ink pad.

Unlocking Derek's cuffs, Stiles takes his hand, blushing, and runs his finger on the ink pad and then on the paper.

"Okay, so we're done here. Now I just have to take you back to the holding cell, where you'll have to wait until your parents get here."

At Derek's stiff nod, Stiles leads him back to the cell, and goes inside as well, locking the door and sitting down.

"What are you doing....?" Derek asks, sounding confused.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, if you think i'm leaving before I get the full story of what the hell happened, you have another thing coming."

Stiles notes that the blush Derek has had during their entire interaction, has gotten deeper.

With a sigh, Derek looks down at his feet and says "I hit his car.." At Stiles's gaping expression, Derek hastily adds "Not on purpose! I was driving and a squirrel ran in front of my car, and I swerved so I wouldn't hit it, and then ended up hitting the asshole's car. When he heard the crash, he came storming outside and yelled at me, and when I told him it was because I didn't want to hit a squirrel, he started spewing all this bullshit about how "It was just a tiny squirrel Derek! My car was worth 75,000 dollars! Animals don't even matter you idiot! We only need them for food, and since the only people that eat squirrels are rednecks then they don't mean shit!" And that really pissed me off and so I punched him...and he hit me back and then called the cops saying I "assaulted him" blah blah blah, so now i'm here..."

Stiles stares at Derek amazed because 1) that's probably the longest Stiles has ever heard Derek talk, and 2) the guy is an even bigger softie than he ever imagined. 

"What...? I know i'm an idiot...you don't have to keep looking at me like that..." Derek said, embarrassed.

"Dude! What?! No! You're amazing!" Stiles exclaimed, blushing.

"You think i'm...amazing?"

"Yes! I've only thought you were amazing for like ever dude! I've only had like the biggest crush on you since I bumped into you in the hallway Freshman year and realized how hot you got and then realized how smart and kind you were and then started pining after you!..............Fuck I said that out loud didn't I?....yep...so i'm gonna just...go drown myself now, I hope everything works out with Jerkson, bye" Stiles says abruptly sitting up and heading to the door of the cell.

Stopped from unlocking it by a hand on his arm, Stiles turns around and is faced with Derek, who...is very close to his face.

"Uh..." Stiles says eloquently.

" _You've_ been pining after  _me_? Nope, you've got it wrong, it's definitely the other way around. Stiles, I've been infatuated with you since you bumped into me Freshman year too, I've been pining so bad that Erica has started threatening me if I didn't do something about it...I always thought you hated me or something...I mean, you never talked to me"

"Hated you?! I thought you hated me dude! I never talked to you because I was afraid you would think I was some pathetic idiot..."

"So...we've basically both been idiots the past 3 years then..." Derek said grinning.

"Guess so...shit we could've been dating the entire time! Think of all the making out we've missed!" 

"Well...we could start making up for lost time now...." Derek said, cupping Stiles's cheek and smirking.

"I like the way you think.." Stiles said, closing the distance between them.

Their makeout session didn't last long though, as only a few minutes later, someone abruptly cleared their throat.

"Oh..uh hi Sheriff Stilinski" Derek said sheepishly.

"Derek, I expect you to be at our house for a little dinner Sunday."

"Uh, yeah definitely Sir." 

"Okay, well you're parents are here to get you, your mom managed to scare Whittemore and his parent's so much that no charges are being pressed." The Sheriff said unlocking the door.

"Oh okay." Derek said, stepping out, Stiles following.

Derek was met with his parents, Laura, and Cora in the front, all pulling him in for a hug.

Stiles watched sheepishly from the corner, until, when Derek's family made to leave, Derek came towards him and pulled him in for a short hug and chaste kiss.

The answering cheers of "Finally!" from everyone in the station, even Derek's parents, brought a grin to Stiles's face, and a blush and slight smile to Derek's.

* * *

 

Stiles found out why Derek was so passionate about animals about 3 months into their relationship, when Stiles learned that Derek was one. 

Or, at least, half of one.

(He was definitely full animal in the sheets though,  _oh yeah_ )

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based off the tumblr post:  
> christmasbarakat:
> 
> my dad is a cop and i just called him and he was like “hey i have a 17 year old boy in the back of my cop car right now that i’m running him to the station” and i asked if he was cute and my dad said “Hey, my daughter wants to know if you’re cute” and the guy said “i want to say yes, sir” and my dad started laughing so hard
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> P.S. I have no idea how police stations actually work and their policies and all that, but this is fanFICTION for a reason aha  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys


End file.
